


Hawaiian Holiday Staycation

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [50]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Alex surprises Lena with a Hawaiian themed Christmas when she walks in the door to their apartment.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356811
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Hawaiian Holiday Staycation

**Author's Note:**

> Written based off a challenge/prompt by Dryxus. Thank you! 😊 ❤️  
> 
> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp
>   * Prompt: "Mele Kalikimaka" by Bing Crosby 
> 

> 
> Also, here's my mood-board, for inspiration:
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> 

  


Lena came home to an unusual greeting this one Christmas Eve. Dropping her bag by door, she inhaled deep, breathing in the scent of sweet baked goods entangled with the lingering warmth and smokiness of burnt hickory. It filled her with a welcoming feeling. Instantly, she felt the strain of her muscles begin to ease away with every breath she took. 

  


_Christmas Eve. Alex's doing._

  


The thought left Lena smiling as she continued to walk into the room. And although the heat she felt was a nice reprieve from the bitter cold, it was hot. Maybe a little too hot. It didn't take long for Lena to break a sweat, quickly peeling off her coat and hanging it up. She proceeded to kick off her heels and made her further into her home. From where she stood, the living room was dim, lit mainly by the burning fireplace, which, Lena quickly irked a brow at when she eyed the bright embers dancing in a bed of logs and pile of burnt ash. The fire that had been kindled, was set to burn with the intensity of the sun.

Turning from where she stood, her eyes narrowed onto a tray of freshly baked cookies, delicately powdered. Next to it, was a bottle of coconut rum.

  


"Merry Christmas Lee!" came a familiar voice. 

  


In a split second, arms had snaked around her waist, a heavy chin perched upon her shoulder and a familiar warmth was pressed at her back. Lena melted into Alex's embrace. It was a perfect start to her evening. It's been nearly two years since they've been dating, and she still couldn't shake the way her heart skipped a beat when Alex welcomed her home the way she did. There was something so genuine in the way Alex's body conformed against hers, and it transcended that of just the physical comfort of a loved one. There was the essence of safety, pure love and adoration, and the one thing that's eluded her for most of her life, security. Of all the things she's wanted and never thought she could have, was the feeling of being endlessly secure with a person she loved and loved her in return.

Wanting to return the doting affection with a heartfelt thanks, Lena shifted and turned around, but paused as she took a glance at Alex. A barrage of colors on the DEO Director took her by surprise. It was a stark contrast to her norm of muted neutrals and blacks, and Lena couldn't help but giggle. The sight of her girlfriend, barefoot, wearing khaki shorts paired with a partially unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt, was a sight unseen. Not to mention, the several bright leis around her neck and the Santa hat upon her head. The combination was the last thing she would've ever expected to find her in.

  


"Alex, what in the world...," Lena asked fondly, unable to hide the way her cheeks rose, nor stop the corners of her eyes from crinkling.

"I know what you're thinking, but it's winter in National City. I really couldn't find a florist who made leis, not to mention the idea of using Plumerias if they even could. Though, now that I think about it, I probably could've asked Kara to fly out to Hawaii and grab some authentic ones and—"

"Alex, love, what are you rambling on about, and what is with the outfit," Lena interrupting, asking more succinctly as she continued to giggle and smile. She did so as she stepped closer, reaching for the plastic red and green party favors dangling around Alex's neck and adjusting them.

"Oh wait, I have yours too!" Alex said excitedly as she rushed past Lena towards the sofa and back. Upon her return, she held a matching set, akin to hers. She placed them around Lena's neck and chuckled. "You just got _leid_."

  


Rolling her eyes, Lena stepped forward, draped her arms around Alex's neck and gave her a swift peck on the lips. 

  


"That is definitely not the most original thing you've ever said."

  


Alex could see the dimple in Lena's cheek and hear the amusement in her voice. The hint of playful sarcasm gave her the confidence to continue on with her unexpected surprise.

  


"I know," Alex responded bashfully, yet finding it hard not to laugh. "You might find it hard to believe, but I've alllllways wanted to say it to you. After, you know, actually _laying_ you," Alex laughed, unable to control how horrible the joke sounded. The pun had earned her a light smack on the rear.

"So what's this all about, Alex? I'm sensing a theme here..."

"Hawaii! Yes!" 

  


Eagerly, Alex ran off once more, this time over to the fridge. She yanked open the door to grab two drinks from within, then bumped the door shut with a shift of her hips. Quickly shuffling back, she handed Lena a plastic coconut filled with a sweet drink, complete with a floating cherry, a mini umbrella, and a holiday striped green straw.

  


"Okay, yes," Alex acknowledged annoyingly with a tilt of her head. "I know what you're thinking. It's very out of season, so all I could find were plastic coconuts. Not the same, I know, but, you get the idea. Cheers!"

  


Alex looked at Lena with a childish, yet enthusiastic and hopeful grin that Lena couldn't help but adore. There was a charm about Alex's childlike demeanor when she was bubbling with excitement. In a way, it brought a sense of balance into Lena's life, away from the courteous and forced smiles, and rigors of running a business, to the reminder of youthful and simple pleasures. Beaming with affection, she mimicked Alex's actions, clinked her coconut against Alex's and took a sip. 

  


"Pina Colada," Lena gleaned from the combination of sweet pineapple, coconut and the abundance of liquor which made her scrunch up her face slightly. "Heavy handed with the rum, eh Alex?"

"We'll need it. What's Christmas without drunken alcoholic shenanigans!"

"Alcoholic shenanigans, huh? I feel that's a normal thing these days, based on what I've seeing lately with you and Lucy that is."

  


Alex shrugged with guilt, but hid her smile behind the straw she was very much focused on. She instantly changed topics.

  


"Oh, so, all this!" Alex began to explain as she swept her hand around in a grand gesture to bring attention to the whole scene— including the lopsided, inflatable palm tree in the corner that had escaped Lena's attention until now. "Is because I know how much you wanted to go to Hawaii for the holidays. But with Covid being the pain in the ass that it is, we couldn't go. Sooooooo...." 

  


Alex paused with a wide grin as she clicked on a device that she stealthily tried to press from within her pocket. When she finally did, the room lit up, filled with warm colorful lights, strung up to provide a delightful and intimate atmosphere. 

  


"I brought some of Hawaii to you! I even made those Hawaiian shortbreads that you love."

  


Alex promptly hopped over to the counter to grab one of the confectionery treats and offered it up to Lena, bringing it close to her lips.

  


"Tell me it tastes good. It wasn't easy making them. You know baking isn't my forte," she half pleaded.

  


Lena took a nibble, the powdered sugar immediately coating her upper lip. Licking it off and chewing the sliver she had, she was impressed. The cookie crumbled into her mouth, coating her tongue with a mixture of sweet coconut and macadamia nuts, accented with hints of vanilla and butter. It wasn't _the_ cookies she remembered having, but it was damn close.

  


"It's amazing, Alex. Thank you. I can't believe you did this all for me."

"Mele Kalikimaka, Lee," Alex giggled, which at the sound of her voice, Bing Crosby's notable song began to play.

  


Lena rolled her eyes once more as she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck and kissing her a proper thank you.

  


"Mele Kalikimaka, Alex," Lena smiled, recalling once more how lucky she was to have Alex in her life and all the little surprises she brought with her. "I do have one request however," she added as she felt the beads of sweat form on her back. "Before we proceed getting drunk off of piña coladas and stuffed on cookies, can we please crack open the window and turn down the fireplace. It is burning up in here. I admire your dedication to authenticity, but I am honestly melting."

"Then... wear less clothes?" Alex coyly suggested, grinning ear to ear. Her unhelpful and insinuating response earned her a mild slap on the arm. 

"You're going to be trouble tonight I see," Lena smirked.

"It's Christmas, Lee. I am dying to unwrap my present," she winked a little too exaggeratedly. 

"Mhmm. And these puns will keep coming won't it?"

Drunk on joy and maybe a little bit too much booze from earlier that evening, Alex laughed out confidently, "You haven't even heard the rest of'em."

  


Lena shook her head, but kissed Alex fondly. She wasn't sure what to expect with Alex for the remainder of the night and what other plans she had in store, but she did know that she wouldn't have wanted anything less, with anyone less. She was sure she'd enjoy their holiday staycation together.

  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Find me and more of my AgentCorp randomness on [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com)!  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
